


Runner’s Records

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, F/M, Flirting, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Minho has a crush on Teresa, Record Store Employee Minho, Some Humor, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, record store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If there was a single person who had one to two bad habits, Minho Park fit the description perfectly. First, it was being an exceptionally good employee. Well, even though this is seen as something great, it’s also accompanied by the second and final bad habit in which Minho often forgot the day of said shift.Or it’s June 1987 where Minho works at his father’s record store and Teresa winds up paying him a visit.
Relationships: Teresa Agnes/Minho (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Runner’s Records

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most fun I’ve had in experimentation. A completely different take, scary and indescribably exciting (In my opinion). 
> 
> Large disclaimer to Guns N‘ Roses.
> 
> Hope y’all like it!
> 
> X

If there was a single person who had one to two bad habits, Minho Park fit the description perfectly. First, it was being an exceptionally good employee. Well, even though this is seen as something great, it’s also accompanied by the second and final bad habit in which Minho often forgot the day of said shift. This did not settle well with his boss, who also happened to be his father. Akio Park owned Runner’s Records, a popular record store that has been in the Park family for generations.

Runner’s Records was located on Sixth Lea street, a few blocks down from Heath’s Pizzeria, another popular hotspot in Colorado. Akio disliked less customers coming in, so he did everything in his power to get their attention, extending store hours and availability to hire anyone who’s interested in working. Minho ended up being one of those people, offering to work as a cashier, working weekdays and weekends. Not soon after Thomas was hired too, much to Minho’s shock, considering the brunette hadn’t worked a day in his life. If there was one person, the raven-haired male wouldn’t mind spending time with at a summer job, it’d be Thomas.

June 1987 was just beginning.

.  
  


“I look ridiculous.”

Minho says, “No, you don’t, Thomas.”

“Says the man who applies hair gel and spray.”

“Leave my hair products out of this, Greene.” 

Thomas holds both hands up in defense. “Sorry.”

They’re currently standing in the break room, currently complementing what today’s workday will be like. Minho and Thomas’ uniforms consisted of a red short-sleeve shirt, with two button through hex pockets with angled bartacks, bartacked pencil stall in the left pocket. Above the right pocket was Runner’s Record’s company logo showcasing a black silhouette holding a record in its hand, their name tag rested on the left side of the shirt. Their work pants were charcoal grey and shoes black with leather soles and heels, four eyelet lacing, and sawtooth perforated wingtip front, wingtip style dress shoes. As for hair, Minho’s was styled in an ultra-high, slick pompadour while Thomas’ is styled in a wavy shoulder-length hairstyle.

“You do realize that we don’t close until midnight tonight, right?”

“Shit.”

“I know.”

“Well, let’s get this over with, shall we?”

“See you on the other side, buddy.”

Then, the two are walking out. As usual, Minho examined the shoppers coming in, some conversing excitedly about the latest hottest musician record to listen to while others quietly browsed around in search of records, eventually asking someone around for assistance. He waits to see if any customer was going to come his way in regard to help. When nobody did, Minho resumed walking. He pats Thomas on the shoulder and says, “If you need me, I’ll be over there.”

Minho makes his way over to his usual spot—behind the counter—sitting in a chair. Every chance Minho got at free time before a customer would make his/her way up the counter, he’d prop his legs on the counter and simply lay back. Those five seconds of pure bliss wouldn’t last long due to the fact that the customers would know exactly what record he/her wanted before he could even shut his eyes. A tiring, continuous thing.

“Tired already?” A feminine voice playfully teased. As quickly as he’d propped them up, Minho planted his feet back down on the floor, looking to see Teresa Agnes casually sitting on the counter looking down at him. She is wearing an unbuttoned yellow and black plaid shirt, over a white seamless bra top, with high-waisted light blue denim mom jeans and white Reebok leather sneakers. Her hair was styled in voluminous, brown curls that’s covered by the hat she’s wearing backwards. “I never took you to be the lazy type.”

Teresa was the most popular girl in school, and unlike other girls who prefer popularity over everything, she wasn’t one of those girls, preferring to eat pizza instead of gushing over makeup or athletic boys. She was a tomboy, one of the boys, and that’s what Minho liked about her. They’ve been friends their entire lives, and she doesn’t treat Minho any differently, even with how popular she’s become. This corresponds to one day, in the cafeteria, when some of her clique saw her sitting with Minho as usual and made rude comments. Teresa’s response was simply flipping them the bird with a bright smile.

They disowned Teresa permanently that day and Minho couldn’t have loved Teresa more than he did at that moment.

“Oh yeah? I never took you to be the rebellious type,” Minho teased back, clearly at her current sitting posture before the two broke into laughter. She hops down, now facing him. “So, what brings you to Runner’s Records today?”

“C’mon, I’ll show you what I need help with.” Teresa says, excitedly pulling his hand. Minho withdraws his hand like he’d been burned. He simply apologized, and said, “Let me just put up the sign, okay?”

“Oh, please, you’ll only be gone for two minutes.” She pointed out, making her way over to the aisle she was last seen browsing in. Minho follows behind her. “There’s an album by Gun N’ Roses that I’m looking for but can’t seem to find it anywhere, Min. It’s called Appetite for Destruction.”

“Appetite for Destruction?” Mincho repeated, rubbing his chin.

“Mm hmm.”

“Like I said I’ve looked everywhere.” Teresa sighed. Minho examines the different sections of vinyl records, carefully hovering his fingers over before reaching down. “I already-Oh, great! You found it!”

“You know, if you were planning on getting my attention, you don’t have to try hard.” Minho said with a flirtatious smile. “You already got it.”

Teresa playfully shoves him. “Shut it, Park.”

“Shutting it.”

Teresa placed the vinyl record on the counter as Minho had begun to scan it.

“That’ll be $20.48.” Minho told her. “Would you like for it to be in a bag?” he asked as accepted the twenty-dollar bill and the amount of change from her.

“Yes, please.”

“Alright.” Minho hands over her bagged record. “You’re good to go. Have a nice day, Teresa.”

She chuckles, shaking her head. Minho looked on, confused.

“You know, you can’t get rid of me that easily, Park.” To prove her point, Teresa grabbed the front of Minho’s work shirt and the raven-haired male was pulled into a kiss. They parted and Teresa triumphantly smiled. “Thanks for Guns N’ Roses. Oh, and one more thing.”

She winds up messing up Minho’s hair, and takes a step back, proud. “I prefer your hair without all of the gel and spray. So, I’ll see you around?”

He audibly nods and Teresa resists the urge to laugh. She had broken him.

Minho watches her leave, and Teresa turns back to him, a smile seen through the bottom lip she’s currently biting on before walking out. His attention doesn’t leave the door, even when Thomas tries to bring him back to Earth. Teresa Agnes had kissed him.

He’s back to reality after another rough shove. “Minho, what the hell was that?” asked Thomas, confused. “And what happened to your hair?!”

“She kissed me, bro.” Minho turned to Thomas, holding his shoulders, shaking him. “Teresa kissed me!”

“Okay, and?” Is Thomas’ response. “So, are the two of you officially dating now? What’s going to happen now?”

“I don’t know, but she kissed me.”

“I know. You keep saying that. You can call her later, but as of right now, we got work to do lover boy!”

At Runner’s Records the unexpected is bound to happen and its aftermath? Truly rewarding.


End file.
